I Like The Bartender
by nokomomo22
Summary: Anything is possible when you have alcohol in your system. For Ciel, it was picking up that hot barista with the wine red eyes.


I Like The Bartender (rewrite)

Ok so apparently my first chapter of ILTB, got taken down unfortunately. So I decided to make a new better chapter for this and I guess I can do a continuation of it as I work. Ok so here's the new chapter of ILTB. Enjoy ! This chapter is for my awesome friend Bryan, jeez dude you cant look less like a girl, yet you do and for that, we love you, you bastard.

_**"Broke up with my girl last night with my girl so I went to the club..."**_

Looking up at the clock, the older bartender sighed and poured another drink for yet another tipsy patron as he waited for his shift to be over, he was getting older he noticed, and he really couldn't keep up with these kids as of late. These weird iPhone, Facebook and some weird fan-fiction his granddaughter showed him a few moths ago that he really couldn't understand. He heard the back door open and saw a dark figure come in from the back. Letting another baristia who was on duty with him take charge, he left to go see what all the commotion was about back there.

"Ah ! Sebastian, on time as always my boy. How are you?'" the older man said to the newcomer."I'm well Mr. Tanaka, and you?"came the polite reply from the young man. He always made sure to come off as a polite young man as his parents had raised him to be. It didn't mean he couldn't be bad, but he was never fully good.

"I'm well, my daughter Mey-Rin just had a new baby girl, named her Angela" finished the older man as he smiled at Sebastian. " Its sad that we're both leaving tonight, me for retirement, and you, you my boy, I hear that you've got a job as a big shot corporate office holder." he smiled a little wider at that. Mr. Tanaka always had this deep respect for Sebastian, and even considered him as a son.

"I'm not a corporate office holder, I'm a V.P of a toy-making company. As soon as they heard me speak it was like they begged me to take the job. I still cant belive they gave me six figures and I'm still in collage." he shook his head in happiness, he was still surprised that he actually got the job. He still had a few days before graduation so he was grateful for the quick job he had landed.

"Potato, Tomato, all that matters is that you got the job, your on your way my boy, good luck. " Mr. Tanaka said, grabbing his coat and taking his leave. " Thanks Tanaka," Sebastian replied with a smile, as he threw on his apron and began to make his way to the bar.

Ciel was **not **happy right now. Dressed in all black in blue, sitting on a bar stool with nothing but three hours of sleep under his belt made him feel like an untreated bruise. In reality, the boy looked gorgeous, the blue dress shirt hugging his tiny, delicate, frame, along with his black slacks made everyone within eye distance ogle him like he was some... Oh he didn't know, give him a break ! Erg, he need a drink. A strong one.

_**"Put on a fresh white suit in them mini coops sittin' on dubs"**_

Lifting his hand to flag down the bartender, he turned his attention to the young blond that had accompanied him to this retched place. The pixie-like hair cut, along with the pretty purple dress shirt and booty shorts made him look gayer than he really was, although to tell you the truth, Ciel felt that there really wasn't a limit on that.

"Oh Ciel isn't this wonderful !?"the pale boy exclaimed over the loud music that was pulsating through the club, long eyelashes touching his cheeks as he smiled his way to **another** free drink.

"Alois, please can I go home ? I've had just about enough 'fun' for today." The blae haired boy replied exasperated. He really didn't want to be here to "meet new people", all he wanted to do was go home, curl underneath the blankets and wait till morning came. Besides, he had to go get ready and greet the new employee back at the company. Plus paperwork and all that jazz that he really didn't want to put off till tomorrow.

" No way ! You're going to enjoy yourself and have a few,while I go party !" exclaimed the young blonde again, before going off to have a little fun on the dance floor. Ciel had to admit, Alois could party his little ass off when he wanted to. Especially when he wanted to impress someone. That someone right now being a violet-haired man whom Alois probably seduced into giving him the benefit of a doubt he wasn't a slut.

Ciel swung his lithe, legs back and forth in boredom on the barstool as he watched the previously mentioned man get up, and make his way to the dance floor. Feeling that he'd be there for awhile, he rose his hand up to flag down a bartender for something strong but looked down to see a glass of red wine in his one-eyed vison.

_**"I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love,"**_

The blae-haired boy looked up to see merlot-colored eyes staring back at him, amused of his antics. Ciel blushed and mumbled a small," Thank you," before tossing the burning liquid down his throat and smirking at the taste. While Ciel attended to his drink, the two men sized each other up, Ciel observed red-wine eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin, Unmarred by any impurities. 'pretty boy' he thought.

_**"If you know what I mean..."**_

" So, what's your problem," the raven-haired man said, cleaning a glass, and snapping the shorter ones attention back to him. " Ah, nothing much, my friend thought it would be a good idea to drag me out of the house, and into the club." The younger one said as he looked at the bar table he was sitting at, tracing patterns on it as he spoke. The elder-looking man chuckled at his response before pouring the beautiful stranger another drink.

" Sebastian," was the one word he gave to the blae-haired boy.

" Ciel."

**"**_** He made us drinks, to drink..." **_

As Ciel became a little more relaxed with a little more alcohol in him, he began to smile and laugh more. The smiles that he threw the other man's way, gave him somewhat of a lost expression, which made Ciel smile more.

_**" We drunk 'em, got drunk..."**_

" And so, that's why I wear the eye patch." The boy said finishing his story and his third glass of wine for the evening. " So your red-headed little brother, just so happened to aim the dart at your eye... And hit it too ?" Sebastian asked, amused again by the boy. " Yep, and when I got out of the hospital, he demanded I give him $5 because he won..." the bluenette chuckled. He hated explaining that story, but somehow, this man made him feel a little better about it.

_**" And now I think, she thinks I'm cool..."**_

" So, what's the reason for you not being on the dance floor ?" said the man cooly, merlot eyes shining in the dim light of the club. " Can't dance ?" " No, I simply don't wish to," was the younger males reply, as his attention seemed to be somewhere else again for a second. Sebastian followed the young man's glare to the blonde who was currently dancing to one of the more... Risque songs if you will.

" Oh I get it, your afraid that someone might recognize you as the one who came here with that one over there , and thin your like him too." " Give this man a prize, what gave you that answer ?" Ciel asked, a smirk playing across his lips. " Eh, common sense." was the raven-hair's reply. " I like you, stick around Sebastian."

_**" She gave me a wink..."**_

" Since you like me so much, how about that dance ? I'll make sure no one takes you away." the taller of the two said, flicking a strand of black hair out of his face.

_**" I winked back..."**_

" Don't you have to work, ?" Ciel asked pointing out that he still was kinda wearing and an apron, but not refusing the dance if he could find himself out of this one.

_**" And now I think that..."**_

" You know the best part about your last day, Is when you can pretty much do what you want." was Sebastian's reply as he jumped over the counter, waiving a blonde boy, who wore a couple little hair-pins to keep it in place, over to take his place. He held out his hand to the bluenette, who took it gratefully.

_**" We hit it off something proper like..."**_

The two made their way on the dance floor, Sebastian resting his hand on Ciel's hips, and Ciel following suit, by putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, as they danced to a more... Well lets say it was much more cleaner than the last.

_**" I like the bartender, **_

_**ooh if you're looking for me **_

_**I'm at the bar with her**_

_**Alright, ok**_

_**I like the bartender**_

_**Alright ok..'**_

Sebastian twirled Ciel a little at this point, making him giggle a little bit, which warmed the raven-haired man's heart a little more for the shorter of the two. They talked while they danced, and had a better time than when they were just sitting by the bar.

_**" I like the bartender,**_

_**Ooh if you're looking for me **_

_**I'm at the bar with her,**_

_**Alright ok."**_

After a few songs, Alois came up to Ciel to tell him he was exhausted and ready to go, which was weird to the young man, because he usually went with the man who he attracted that night... Hm. The bluenette apologized to his partner, who just smiled and let him go, but not before getting his number.

Sebastian waved the two off and chuckled turning the other way. The blonde that took his place turned his head to see where he came from, only to see two pretty boys leaving from where he was, one looking pretty sleepy, the other looking pretty pleased with himself too. " Sebastian," the bartender said not moving from his spot. " Yes Finnian ?"

" Nice,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ciel, wo was finally dressed for bed, decided to make himself a cup of hot cocco before he slept. Despite what he wanted, he ended up having a lot of fun. He'd be sure to yell at Alois later. Suddenly he heard a little dove chirp of his phone signaling that he at a new message.

" Speak of the gay devil," he thought as he opened up his text messages and found two new ones, one obviously from Alois, and another from an unknown number. He opened up the first one and reading its contents.

" heeeeeey, I saw u gettin' jiggy with it with the bartender, u have fun ?"

" yes"

" so y did u dance with him u never dance"

" i did cause fuck you"

" alright I can take a hint nite"

" nite you queer"

Ciel exited out of the conversation with his best friend and proceeded to read the simple message that was given to him by the unknown number,

" Goodnight kitten, sleep well."

~Sebastian3

The bluenette threw his phone on the couch he was sitting on, turning away from it. Blushing, he turned his face back towards it slowly. Ciel saved the number and replied to the message, only giving him two words

" Yes, Sebastian."

And that was the story, of how Ciel met the Bartender.

The End... ( Not really )

A:N/ So that's all I got, c'mon now I don't think I suck at this... Much. But anyway it was kind of fun writing this and I'm glad that I got this finished at a... Wait no nevermind this is not a decent time in the day at all. Oh well, review ! Comment, kudo, favorite, follow, do it all baby !


End file.
